Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal
by Kajune
Summary: Hibari will always say he hates Mukuro with a passion, but with Mukuro feeling the exact opposite, their relationship takes a strange turn. 6918
1. Prologue

**Title **: Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Hibari will always say he hates Mukuro with a passion, but with Mukuro feeling the exact opposite, their relationship takes a strange turn.

**Pairings** : Rokudo Mukuro X Hibari Kyoya

* * *

**Prologue**

The crimson sky begins enveloping the town called Namimori, alerting those in it that it'll soon be dark. Those who have nothing to do head home to get some rest, while those who have the night shifts, exit their homes with their uniforms on and head out. Hibari is one of those people who has a job during the night, and even though he would rather punch his boss in the face than to do as he's told, he does so anyway, resulting in him waking up pretty late every morning. This morning was no exception.

Dressed in a short black yukata in an old Japanese style room, Hibari is sipping his tea as his mind thinks about the things that brought him to this point. Instead of simply being a student studying at a high school, he is a Mafioso that primarily wears a black suit and kills for a living. One would say that his life had taken a different turn from intended because of Tsuna or his sadistic tutor, but in truth it was neither of them, Hibari eventually learned. It was in fact another member of this powerful Mafia family named Vongola, who had beaten him up mercilessly and tried to eliminate the entire Mafia world.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

If he hadn't come to Japan, Namimori Junior High would have been in peace and he wouldn't have to go see the former face to face. His first defeat, led him into more encounters with Tsuna and his friends to the point where he received a Vongola ring just like the rest of them. To make things more surprising, Hibari had only joined the family to fight Mukuro once again, and if said person was to ever die anytime soon, Hibari would leave the Mafia completely and not care about any consequences there would be in beating the-hell-out-of the brown-haired Mafia boss.

Much to his irritation, he has not seen Mukuro in a year, and by the occasional sad looks on Chrome's face, he can tell that she hasn't contacted him for so long too. The baby in the black suit also hasn't heard of the illusionist, but when needed he will try and call upon him no matter what.

That has yet to happen, by the way.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current boss of the powerful family, has been concerned over his original mist guardian. He tries not to show it because Reborn doesn't like seeing him put too much attention on one man when an entire Mafia family needs him most. Hibari has, however, been doing most of the 'thinking' about the jailed Mafia-hater, and much to his disliking, his thoughts remind him of a horrible time.

* * *

**Author's Note** : This story is pure 6918, unlike my previous one. If you do not like it in anyway, I advise you to stop reading. It would be appreciated if someone would point out any wrong-use of words or miss-spellings, but please do not criticize my work unless you seriously can't stop yourself. If you have an account here, send me a Private Message and we will discuss your problem.

Thank you for reading, this story will be updated when possible, along with the latest Multi-Chapter stories. Old ones shall be updated in the future.


	2. Haunting Memories

**Title **: Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Haunting Memories**

_Hibari's body collides with the hard floor after receiving a powerful punch to the face. He has not thrown a single strike back, and not because he doesn't want to, he can't. His entire body is weak, but if the cherry blossoms that are doing this to him aren't around anymore, the tables will instantly turn right round. _

_Light blue eyes open slightly and despite having great pain surging throughout his body, mostly his head, Hibari forces his sharp eyes to look up at the unharmed and smiling person, who is gesturing someone to go away. He can't quite tell what the so-dead teenager does afterwards, but what makes his eyes snap open is the feeling of soft hands fiddling with his belt. _

_Hibari brings his hands down in an attempt to push the other pair away. His actions are seized when both of his wrists are pinned down on either side of his head, and even though they aren't held down with much force, the head of Perfects is unable to move them at all. _

_One hand holds both his wrists together above his head while the other slides down his body until it is met with the brown belt again. Hibari tries to break free and struggles under the taller male's hold, but to no avail. He tries avoiding eye contact with said male - who is kneeling above him - as his cheeks turn slightly pink due to having his black trousers pulled down, revealing a pair of white and smooth legs. Even with said trousers thrown elsewhere, and his legs now completely exposed, Hibari's pride won't give in and he continues to try and fight back. _

_His actions only provoke the other to tear off his boxers and his shirt, revealing even more of his body. His face turns into a darker shade of pink, even more when soft lips start kissing his skin while smooth hands start exploring his body. Blood trails down from his bottom lip in response to how hard he has been bitting it to hold down a moan, and to not look weaker than he already does. He can't understand why another male teenager is touching him, when he is clearly also a male. The thought however, doesn't bother him as much as the hand that travels down to his rear end and sticks a finger deep inside his entrance, forcing him to scream. _

_The pain of three fingers violating him is unavoidable, so he's forced to endure it, and by the time something far more disgusting and hateful comes inside him, his wrists are set free and he (somewhat) unconsciously begins clawing his partner's back. He has an urge to choke when a pair of lips crash onto his own and explore his warm mouth, forcing in the taste of his own blood and someone else's saliva. Hibari wraps his legs around the other's waist, having no enjoyment in leaving them up in the air especially as the other goes deep inside him, and back out a tiny bit. _

_Hibari wants to bite his partner to death, and he really means to bite his lips and his skin, to make him bleed until he dies of blood loss. Sadly, the beautiful cherry blossoms only increase whenever he attempts to ruin each one of their forced kisses. His body grows weaker as it releases more sweat and heat. His nails do little to no damage to the man above him who refuses to frown and continues smiling so mockingly. Once he is at his limit, he releases inside of Hibari, filling him up completely._

_That's when the loud cries of pain die down, leaving nothing but the sound of an evil laughter to fill the air. _

The sound of a tea cup smashing to bits after it hits the ground hard, alerts a nearby Kusakabe to immediately go see Hibari. Said teenager has just come back to reality after remembering such a horrible memory, one that has haunted him to no end. He has nightmares of it, making him re-live the moment over and over again, forcing him to feel the warm liquid inside of him and the delicate touches upon his skin. It makes him feel weak, but it also makes him feel stronger. If he could, he would still do his best to get rid of the bad memory, no matter what the cost is.

Really, it was times like this that he wished he was an illusionist who could alter things as desired. He also wished his door had a lock, so he wouldn't have to explain to a rude Kusakabe about what just happened. Better now than never though, to unleash this inner rage on someone immediately.

When the sight of a silver weapon catches Kusakabe's eyes, he starts to shiver, but fails to escape when a tonfa hits him in the face.


	3. A Risky Deal

**Title **: Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**A Risky Deal**

The bright light of the morning sun shines through the large and open window as the owner of this beautiful room sits quietly at his desk, watching a baby in black talk on the phone. Although secretly, he and said baby have managed to earn enough money to pay the Vendicare prison, in exchange for someone important to them. Often would the brown-haired boy be warned about how dangerous his actions may be, but his positive attitude and good heart has prevented him from hesitating to proceed with the plan.

It has been a couple of months since they started making a deal with the deadly prison, and it turns out that the men in black and un-shown faces want more than just a lot of money. They too think similar to that of Reborn, but some of their motives are different. They like doing things their way and lack any care in anyone. Making one suffer is their duty and they have the nerves to make anyone suffer, and no one can argue; they are too powerful.

They and Reborn agree on only one thing; what Tsuna wants is very dangerous.

It has been instructed that many forms must be filled out, which Tsuna has already done mostly by himself, for he is the one who began all this. It was a very tiring thing to do, but all has been done since two months ago. Next is to pay them the money they want, and with that done, there's still a large chance that they will simply say 'no' and keep the needed person in captivity. Tsuna is however willing to do all it takes to free him, even if it means putting part of the Vongola family in a bad situation. He, unlike those men, care about others and doesn't like spilling blood or hurting anyone unless it's completely necessary.

Reborn understands his student's feelings and has gone along with the process carefully, soon adding Dino into their plan. He, who can somewhat vote on their side, is also able to go pick this person up if the Vendicare ever accept their deal. It's a deadly deal, but it's worth it, mostly in Tsuna's eyes. On occasions can Reborn hardly disagree with Tsuna's reasons due to his uncommon point of view.

Anyway, what they need is to hear the results of all their hard work. It's clear that if they fail to free the powerful illusionist, not only would his life probably be in danger, but his fate would be sealed and freedom would never come to him. Not by the Vongola or any other family. The evil people of the Vendicare clearly won't free him and would be happy to execute him should they desire to.

Not long, and Reborn finally hangs up the phone and puts it away. His expression is half blank but clearly serious. Tsuna can feel his heart beat faster and faster, and senses that the tension within the quiet room is also increasing. He has always hoped for his plan to go successfully without any interference. There has been none as of yet, but still, the chances of winning are slim and that's what makes him afraid, and very, very worried.

When a pair of thin lips form a smile, Tsuna feels as if he's going to have a heart attack.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A destructive tonfa smashes its way through a window, before heading straight for the hard ground below along with sharp bits and pieces of the destroyed glass. Rage has filled the mind of the weapon's owner, even more once he has realized that what he had just done isn't enough to relieve himself from such anger. Last night was tormenting for him due to the dream - no - nightmare that he constantly has every time he goes to bed.

They are the memories he wished not to re-live, but life is happily being mean to him so no matter how much he wishes it, the nightmares will keep coming until he wakes up unnecessary early or late. Ever since the sky has turned into a light blue color, he has been doing quite a few things just to calm his nerves down, such as returning to his most beloved school and patrolling the hallways for a while.

Unwanted flashbacks caused his plan to slightly backfire as he decided to just go into his 'office' and relax there, as well as fill out some left over and kind of important forms. That was soon before a very disgusting moment popped into his head and forced him to throw that tonfa out the window.

His hands are in the form of tight fists as his brows are furrowed and his murderous eyes show nothing but an undying amount of rage, that can only bring destruction to the world unless he is able to calm down and run away from these memories that haunt him again and again.

If only he could simply relax, and forget.


	4. Freedom At Last

**Title **: Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Freedom At Last**

The freezing ice water that hasn't been changed for so long is drowning a weak form inside a tank that is far below ground level. Rusty old but capable chains are holding onto the clothed body as equally-old tubes float alongside blue locks within this dirty water. One tube is covering what can easily become a deadly weapon, which is surprisingly an eye. Another tube is connected to a tight mask that is stuck onto the face, covering the nose and mouth. The other, less dangerous eye, is kept shut with small tape.

The sight of this pale body is sickening. One would feel completely sorry for this person upon seeing him, whether they knew who he truly was or not. It's because the Vendicare know his identity and his capabilities that they do their best to lock him up without the slightest hint of mercy. Drowning said body and keeping it unusable for so long without any care on what the owner - whose mind still flies freely - would think.

It isn't up until now, after a long time of dealing with the Vongola Family's wishes do the Vendicare pay any care, even the slightest, to the one who is imprisoned at the bottom floor of their dreadful prison.

The unclean water that has been there as long as the prisoner has, finally drains. Small holes at the bottom of the tank hungrily suck away all of the liquid to who-knows or who-cares where. Three tall figures cloaked in black stand before the tank, awaiting for water to be completely gone. When it is, they begin taking the body out.

As carefully as possible.

* * *

It has been quite a while since Reborn had asked him to do something involving their super-secret plan. He, much like Tsuna has been worried if they would ever be able to free the illusionist. It was a very risky deal indeed, and he was almost rendered speechless when he was called through his cell phone and told that they had - by some unknown miracle - succeeded in getting the Vendicare's approval. Romario was stunned as well, including a few other subordinates who overheard the news. Only those trust-worthy are aware of Tsuna's dangerous gamble, and now all their combined hard work including his own has become worth it.

Now that it's the time of the final step, Romario is driving Dino straight to the prison, bringing along with them a single subordinate just in case something extra is needed to be done. The car is at a high speed but not _very_, just enough to get them to arrive outside the prison an hour after the call. Dino doesn't want to turn anyone down so he has vowed to make things go the right way. Under order, Romario stays outside to make sure that the car needed for them to get away from this unsightly place remains safe. It's thought to be a bad idea at first, to stay behind, but the confident look on Dino is enough to undo Romario's worries.

Hank follows his boss into the prison and after passing a couple of smelly cells with unknown criminals inside, they encounter three of the prison guards. They demand that Dino states his business and when he does, they quietly lead him to where Rokudo Mukuro is. The prison is noted to be very much like a labyrinth. The blonde is sure that he's very likely to get lost within such a filthy place even with escorts. It takes them some time to arrive in front of a medical room, and when the doors are opened for both of them, Dino is left in awe.

In the middle of the bright white room that has a few more guards inside, is a bed. It's not the design of the bed or the appearance of it that affects him so, but it's the one that peacefully lies still upon it. A pale form that looks so weak and defenseless, so thin and fragile, very much unlike what it had always looked when the owner was awake. Such a sickening new appearance it now has.

Dino, however, is without a choice. He must swallow down any discomfort he's feeling about this whole situation or he will (if not definitely) mess up. Hank carefully follows him into the room, and once they tower over the sleeping person Dino gives a good look to, the latter turns round and almost glares at the guards, before muttering...

"We will take him from here."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

It's such an annoyance, being absolutely unable to sleep without dreaming about a time that has scarred him so deeply. It's making him restless and very moody. Yamamoto might of noticed his slight change in behavior when he punched Ryohei in the face for simply coming a little bit too close to him. Much to the rain guardian's surprise, Ryohei was knocked out and maybe a tooth was too. Hibari didn't care, he just wanted to be rid of this dream. This nightmare.

He wants nothing more but to relax for once.

It seems as though God or someone is punishing him for his bad deeds, that is why his situation is getting much worse. Coffee was an option, but one that he scratched out really quickly after almost getting caught drinking it by the often depressed Chrome. He loves having his personal space and when people start getting too involved in it, he just quits doing anything that makes such a thing possible.

Sleep is an impossible thing for him now.

If he could alter his dreams, he would of been in a much better mood right now. Sadly he can't. That single moment is unforgettable, so is the sound of his cell phone ringing at the moment. While he lies flat on a futon, Hibari reaches and picks up the small object near him and throws it against a wall, rendering it into bits and pieces.

He doesn't care that it has now been destroyed, because he can buy a new one whenever he wants.

Presently, Hibari will just try to sleep again, because tomorrow a big mission expects him.


	5. Unwanted Trouble

**Title **: Ups and Downs, and a Marriage Proposal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Unwanted Trouble**

The morning sun is a symbol of a happy new day, and whoever opens their eyes to it will always feel a bit more lively.

Everyone except for Hibari Kyoya, who has unfortunately been awake for almost an hour before the bright light emerged from the darkness of what is called 'the night'. The unwanted nightmare came again, turning Hibari's mood even more terrible. There's no way that anyone's going to be able to stand even a meter near him without a good reason. Not anymore that is. If they end up having a bad excuse or none at all, they will be bitten to a bloody death without mercy. Being fully aware that he has a mission to do soon, a part of Hibari reconsiders the idea of being absolutely vicious to every living thing he sees, since every mission he gets has at least one target and many challenging opponents, so there isn't any need to waste his energy on much weaker opponents at the moment.

However, after marching through a couple of hallways, large rooms and a giant front door, not only was he met with the sight of Kusakabe, but also his serious look. Said person never shows such a face unless there's something important going on, or that the injury he had received some time ago is still stinging. From a few steps higher the cloud guardian can clearly see the bandage on his loyal subordinate's left cheek, and is slightly amused by the sight of his own work. Though not enough to be rid of any frustration.

The odd-looking Japanese teenager puts his trusted cell phone away into his pocket before locking his eyes with Hibari. He has just received a call, a very unexpected one. "Reborn-san just called," He tells his superior with much effort. Indeed, he is still sore from the sudden attack on him by said black-haired. Undoubtedly will he not complain, but he will question himself over and over to try and figure out what he did wrong. "There has been a change of plans."

Hibari is surprised by the statement but shows very little reaction. Does this mean that he won't be killing anyone today? A big mission was just the thing he possibly needed in order to feel better, and if that strong baby actually plans on ruining his opportunity, he might just give him a few strikes to the head too. Kusakabe and Sawada Tsunayoshi being the other unlucky souls.

"Why is that?" The guardian calmly asks despite the rise in anger. If the answer doesn't satisfy him, there is a 99.9% chance that he'll just turn round and kill everybody inside the headquarters. A blood-thirsty person like him seriously needs to do some killing every once and a while, not get locked up in a cage while filling out boring forms for some weak immature boss. The Mafia is believed to be one of the most capable in giving him a bunch of worthy preys, but since a gentle boy is _his_ boss, it seems that a normal town is more than capable of feeding his needs instead.

"He didn't say, just that he wants you to do another, far more important mission." What Kusakabe says does interest Hibari a lot. Missions are important depending on the target, the difficulty level, and the amount of time required to finish it. Yes, this might actually be good news. However, there is no clue as to how long can Hibari suppress this temper. That damn illusionist is still laughing inside his head.

"Where to then?" He finally asks, and is down-right surprised with the answer.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Hank! There's another one coming after us!" Dino shouts, while glaring at the van that is chasing after them. It seems that news has leaked about the release of Rokudo Mukuro, and those who are offended by him have come to deal with him personally. From what Reborn has gathered, these people are all from the same Mafia family that usually functions on its own. They aren't allies nor enemies, they are simply 'neighbors'. However, what scares Dino the most is that they have advanced weaponry and are currently using some of them on Dino's fragile car.

The loyal Mafioso looks out the window and points his shotgun at the approaching van. Two have already been sent to their final resting place and now another has come to disturb their mission. Things were going smoothly as Dino carried a very pale Mukuro on his back towards the entrance. No one bothered them on their way out, and that included all the nervous-looking prisoners. It seems that Mukuro is well-known even from inside this place. It only became clear to both Dino and Hank that they were in danger when they came outside to find Romario firing bullets at two vans that were driving around him, while also returning some bullets back.

They had to rush into the car before Romario could quickly drive them off. In the midst of this chase, Dino called Reborn to inform him of the problem that they were having. In order to secure their safety, someone strong is needed to be sent there to aid them. Of course allied families will be talked into giving support too, but having a member of their own family go and help is most important. Hibari was most trusted and excluding Tsuna, he was the most strongest in the Vongola family.

Although Dino knew this well, he didn't approve of having Hibari take part in Mukuro's retrieval, but Reborn reassured him that it will be much later when the cloud guardian learns the purpose behind his new mission. As long as he can kill, he will be happy. These are the exact words Hibari said when he was personally interviewed about his thoughts on receiving missions. The unfazed Arcobaleno also added that it was up to Dino alone to get Mukuro on board a plane that has been prepared just for him.

This is the reason why Dino is panicking. It isn't his first time delivering people around, but it's the first time he has been chased by heavily armed men. Bringing Hank alone as somewhat of a bodyguard wasn't the smartest idea, but if help does arrive as fast as Reborn said, then he'll at least try to stay calm while the unconscious Mukuro rests next to his shaking body. Some times he feels that this younger teenager is really lucky to be so weak that he can't wake up just yet.

Right now the sun is almost completely up and they have already gotten very close to the airport. Surely some people will end up getting shot accidently, but there is little he can do about that. It took long enough to be rid of at least one van, now a third one that is much more resistance is chasing them. From above there is also a helicopter that is firing a couple of bullets at them, making it much harder for Romario to drive.

Much to the horror of Dino and possibly anyone in the Vongola family who finds out, Hank - much to his own horror too - spots many more vans following far behind.

'Damn it.' Dino curses in his thoughts.


End file.
